Devan's Story
by DWallus
Summary: A story I am writing for a friend. Harry Potter AU where Voldemort was never in power. based around a character that resembles my friend Devan. Just doing this for fun. Read it if you want, or don't lol.
1. Chapter 1

Devan sighed impatiently while standing behind a group of babbling first years. Six years of school completed, top of her class every year, and here she was in her final year stuck with the first years. She could have just stayed at her school in Canada, but the idea of coming to Hogwarts was endearing. Well, at least it was. If she knew she would end up being treated like a child then maybe she would not have come at all.

More importantly, she missed her best friend. Jessie was supposed to be here with her, facing the torture of what they referred to in Canada as "the Twinkies." But Jessie had won an amazing trip to Romania to study dragons and she would not be joining Devan here until after the Christmas holidays.

An extremely large, rather dirty man with a ratty brown beard walked up to Devan and smiled. "Hullo there, you must be Devan. My names is Hagrid." He shook her hand with his dust bin sized fist. "Sorry to have you jammed in here with all the first years, but unfortunately we still need to sort you before you can carry on with your studies. We'll do you first before the first years even enter the great hall, and you can just take your seat at your house."

Devan smiled and nodded because she really had no idea what Hagrid was talking about. Back in Canada, the magic school ran just as any normal muggle high school would, except of course with magic lessons.

"Listen to me ramblin' on," Hagrid chuckled, "Just stick by me and I will make sure you get two other extremely tiny first years squeezed into a small row boat together. Hagrid muttered an enchantment, and their boat took off magically, with the other first-year boats following behind them.

Hagrid continued to tell her many different things about the school. He told her of the four houses she could potentially stay in: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. Ravenclaw sounded great, but Devan was worried about always having to think. Sometimes she liked to just unwind with a good book and a bit of music. Gryffindor sounded the best, but she didn't have a choice in the matter. This annoyed Devan. She didn't like not being able to make her own decisions.

The boats came to an abrupt stop and Devan and the first years were led up a steep hill and into the castle. They stood silently in a dimly lit hallway while Hagrid talked to a rather stern looking witch in a pointed hat. The conversation ended with Hagrid shrugging his shoulders and pointing at Devan. He then gestured for her to come forward. She scuttled over quickly and was ushered into a side room by Hagrid and the unidentified witch.

"Sorry about all the formalities Devan," the rather old and tired looking witch said, "My name is Professor McGonagall and I will be your Transfiguration professor for this year. We are really excited to have you, and hope that you can bring a more academic mindset to your fellow classmates. Unfortunately this school does run on a four house system and we do need to sort you into a house before you can begin your classes." McGonagall pointed at a rickety stool, and instructed Devan to sit.

A tattered wizard's hat was placed upon her head, and before she could even realize what happened, an unrecognized voice shouted, "Gryffindor!" and the hat fell limp on her head. It was torn off quickly and she was ushered out of the room by Hagrid who then led her into a massive room with four long tables facing one way, and a shorter stage that already had many teachers on it facing the other. "Wow," Hagrid said, "We made really good time." He showed Devan to a table that was decorated with red and gold and left her to sit there on her own. She chose to sit at the end of the bench, as far from the teachers table as she possibly could. She didn't want to be seen as an ass-kisser before the school year had even actually started.

The other students came in a huge rush, and Devan watched as her fellow Gryffindors came and sat down at their table, starting at the end farthest from her, and getting slowly closer. Devan felt her skin go hot as she fumed over the fact that she had clearly sat at the wrong end of the table. All the tables were almost full now, with only a few seats left. This left Devan sitting alone and even more embarrassed then before. Then, as if she was sent angels, three rather dirty looking students came in, and headed straight to the Gryffindor table.

"I told you to hurry up Ron," the one female snapped.

"Oh bugger off, won't you Hermione? It's not my fault my damn trunk fell open. I would have just left it, but you kept whining about how the House elves would have to clean up after it and I needed to shut you up somehow." The girl frowned, and sat down across from Devan. The other boy who hadn't spoken yet, sat down next to her which left the boy who was now known as Ron to sit beside her.

Devan couldn't help but notice that Ron was actually really cute. Very tall, and a little lanky. But what really got her attention was his flaming red hair which he kept shaggy. He was also covered in freckles and Devan found herself staring a little longer than she should have. Ron gave her a quizzical look and Devan blushed and looked down.

Devan was grateful when the Headmaster began to speak. He was an extremely old, rather odd looking man wearing half-moon spectacles and sporting a rather long but well-kept beard. His voice was kind and soft, and Devan decided that she already liked him. He said his name was Professor Dumbledore, and he spoke of the happenings at the school this year.

"And finally, as always, Mr. Filch would like me to remind you that under no circumstance is there to be a student heading into the forbidden forest." Dumbledore announced, and waved his hands. Devan looked down again and the entire table was laid out with food. Ron had already begun piling his plate high, as well as the other boy but Devan was surprised to see the other girl holding out her hand.

"My name is Hermione," she announced while shaking Devan's hand. "Sorry about our rather rude entrance before but _someone,_" Hermione shot a dirty look at Ron, "decided that it was more important to organize his trading cards rather than change into his school robes. We had to walk all the way here!"

"I said I was sorry! Sheesh!" Ron said through a full mouth, "My names Ron by the way, Ron Weasley," he said to Devan after swallowing his mouthful. Devan also shook the other boy's hand, and found out his name was Harry.

"My names Devan," she said shyly. She was grateful for the three of them introducing themselves, because that enabled her to listen and nod along to the conversation without looking like a total weirdo. Unfortunately for Devan though, the conversation soon turned to her and Harry, Ron, and Hermione started asking her questions. Devan answered as politely as possible, telling them her name and that she was from a wizarding school in Canada. She had come here to finish her last year of school abroad for a new experience and she was looking forward to seeing how school worked over here which was already vastly different from what she was used to. She also spoke of her friend Jessie, who was currently studying Dragons in Romania. This piqued Ron's interest.

"She's studying dragons in Romania? So is my brother Charlie!" Ron announced. He began speaking animatedly about all the things he knew about what was going on over there, and how his parents planned to visit there during Christmas break. Devan couldn't help but noticed how Ron almost seemed to glow when he was talking about things he was passionate about. He truly loved his family.

As the last of the desserts starting fading from the table, Dumbledore made his way to the centre of the stage again. He pointed to the Prefects so the first years would know who to follow to get to their respective dorms. "Well I guess I better go," Devan said sadly. She didn't want to go back with the first years. She didn't want to stick out again.

"Don't be silly," Hermione chirped, "You and I will be in the same dorm anyways so you might as well come with us." Devan smiled. She was grateful that she didn't have to go through that humiliation again.

While they were starting to get up, Hagrid walked over to them. "Hullo Harry! And Ron and Hermione too o' course! I see you met our new student Devan. Sorry again about before, but we never really get exchange students and we had no idea how to approach that situation."

"It's fine," Devan said. "You guys did what you had to do." Hagrid beamed at her. "Well you couldn't have picked a finer group of people to have your first meal with. These three are my favourite students, but I will deny it if you tell anyone!" Hagrid chuckled. "Anyways I best be going. Lots of preparing to do for tomorrow!"

Hagrid sauntered off, creating a huge gap through the crowd of students as he went. This made Devan laugh and she followed along behind her three new acquaintances as they steered their way through the gap that Hagrid left behind. The castle was decorated magnificently, with large royal looking tapestries on the walls and suits of armour every few feet. She noticed the ghosts above her head, but wasn't afraid. Before arriving, Devan had read _Hogwarts: A History_ three times before arriving and knew that there were many ghosts staying in the castle.

Devan found herself being brought out of her train of thought by Hermione announcing "Fortuna Major" very loudly to a picture of a fat lady dressed in an ugly pink dress. "That's the Fat Lady," Ron murmured in Devan's ear as they crossed the threshold into the common room. The light wisp of Ron's breath on Devan's neck sent shivers down her spine.

"Well I'm not even a little bit tired," Harry stated. He flopped down on the dark red leather couch next to the fire and gestured for Ron, Hermione and Devan to join them. Devan perched in an arm chair awkwardly, while Ron and Hermione got comfortable sitting with their backs to the fire. "So Devan, what classes are you wanting to take?"

"Well," Devan said, pausing for a moment to think about it, "I can't really remember all the courses I signed up for. It's everything you need to take to be an auror. Potions, Defence against the Dark Arts, and Charms for sure.

The trio smiled. "We're going to have a lot of classes together," Ron laughed. "We all training to be aurors too." Devan didn't want to tell him that she actually wanted to be a teacher. He seemed so impressed that she wanted to be an auror too. She decided to keep quiet.

The night progressed and Harry and Ron began to play Wizards chess. The conversation and laughs were so stimulating that Devan didn't even notice that the common room had emptied, and the fire had begun to die down. "It's getting pretty late," Devan stated wistfully. She wished it wasn't. She was having too much fun.

"Devan is right," Hermione agreed. Hermione slowly got up, which made Devan jumping up enthusiastically seem awkward, so she found herself blushing again. Devan shot a glance at Ron, who was smiling at her. Devan's stomach did a flip and she quickly and quietly bid goodnight to both boys. Hermione echoed her words, and they started up the spiral staircase towards their bunks. Hermione was quiet, but smiled politely at Devan when they made eye contact.

After they were all settled into their bunks, Hermione whispers to Devan, "Tomorrow night if you're interested, Ron, Harry, and I will be ahem…celebrating our first day of classes. It would be really cool if you could join us." Devan wasn't entirely sure what Hermione meant by that. But she wasn't about to pass up an invitation to make friends.

"That sounds awesome," Devan whispered. "Goodnight Hermione."

"Goodnight Devan, Sweet Dreams." Hermione murmured sleepily.

Devan laid awake for a while, thinking anxiously to tomorrow when she finally started her classes. She was nervous and excited at the same time. She felt the same way about the new friends she had made. She wasn't looking forward to spending the time leading up till Christmas alone, and having some friends would be a great way to pass the time. Devan smiled to herself and she thought of hanging out with Harry, Hermione, and _Ron _tomorrow evening and then she slowly drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

_Took forever but I got it up. Wanted to put the night part in this chapter but it started getting too long so I decided to split it up. Hope you like it :)_

_-Derby_

**Chapter 2**

Devan awoke the next morning. She stretched, sat up and stared out the window closest to her four poster bed. The sun was just starting to rise which left the sky streaked with beautiful reds, oranges, and bright shocks of a magnificent purple which was Devan's favourite colour. She smiled and sighed softly.

Once Devan awoke from her day dream, she noticed that the other girls around her were already collecting their things and heading for the showers. She got up quickly and gathered her things. She was ecstatic to see that the showers were completely private, and she slipped into one of the available rooms. Inside was a small shower stall, a bench with some hooks above it, and a rather large vanity that sat across from it. The room was brightly lit by the large round bulbs that surrounded the vanity mirror. Devan smiled fondly as this reminded her of home where she acted in many school plays.

Devan hopped into the shower and quickly cleaned herself. She wanted to make sure that she had enough time to do her hair and makeup as well. She was going to be meeting a lot of new people today and wanted to make a good first impression. Once she was dry and dressed, she sat down in front of the vanity. Her usual daily make up routine took no time at all as she had perfected it many years ago. Her eye lids were a pale gold, with winged eyeliner and a rosy-pink lip. Devan knew she could put her make up on using magic, but something about doing it by hand was soothing.

After a quick blow-dry and straightening of her short, but extremely thick dark hair, she was ready to go. She grabbed her book bag and met up with Hermione, who happened to be walking down the spiral staircase right in front of her.

"Good morning!" Hermione said sweetly. "Did you have a good sleep?" Devan noticed that Hermione really wasn't wearing any make-up at all and her hair was rather frizzy and unkempt. Devan became instantly self conscious that she was over-dressed.

"It was alright," Devan said quietly. "How about you?"

"Mine was alright as well. Well, at least as soon as I got to sleep. I was way too excited about starting classes to actually get any rest. As dorky as this sounds, I live to learn!" Hermione laughed lightly and Devan joined in. Once they stopped in the common room Devan noticed Ron and Harry waiting for them by the portrait hole. Devan felt a lump form in her throat, and she struggled out a good morning to which Ron smiled and replied, "Ready for breakfast?" Devan nodded, and the four of them headed down to the Great Hall to eat.

By the time they reached the Great Hall, it was almost full. Harry and Ron sat on one side of the table next to a girl with long red hair that looked like Ron. Hermione and Devan squeezed together on the other side, and Devan found the girl with the red hair glaring at her for just a second. Before Devan even had time to process what happened though, Ron was introducing her. "Devan, this is my sister Ginny. She's a year younger than us."

"Nice to meet you Ginny," Devan said sweetly with a smile. Ginny's face softened a bit, but she still remained guarded. "Hi," she said shortly.

"Well then," Ron announced awkwardly. He began to tuck into a large plate of bacon and eggs. Devan opted for a bowl of cereal and some grapes. Once they were finishing their meals, Devan noticed that professor McGonagall and a few other teachers had begun passing out sheets of paper.

"Of, _finally_," Hermione said, "They're bringing us our time tables. Once McGonagall reached Devan she handed her a sheet of paper with a large class list on it. Devan was happy to see that she got all of the classes she wanted and even happier to find out that she had at least one of her new friends in each class. The four of them chatted animatedly about their new courses for a few minutes, and then headed out to the Great Hall to get to their classes.

Devan's first class of the morning was charms with Harry, Ron and Hermione. She was excited to get to know all of them better, and she was happy to know that she would at least have a partner if they needed them for assignments. As excited as she was about charms, she was more excited about being alone with Ron in Care of Magical Creatures after lunch. She just knew that this class was going to drag on because of that reason.

_Of course I already have a crush on somebody, _Devan admitted bitterly to herself. _I'm just setting myself up for another heartbreak. But I just can't help it._

"Are you okay?" Ron asked, interrupting her thoughts. Devan blushed. "Yes I'm fine. Just day dreaming," Ron held the door to the charms class open for Harry, Hermione and Devan and they all scurried to a table at the back of the room.

Devan was definitely right about the class dragging on. The entire class was spent discussing the NEWT examinations and going through the syllabus for the semester. Devan didn't really pay attention though, as she was still trying to figure out how Hermione would 'celebrate' the first day of classes. She seemed like too much of a goody two-shoes to actually party. But then again, people thought that about Devan too.

They hadn't even opened their textbooks yet, and they were assigned a summary of the first three chapters. Ron and Harry groaned but Hermione looked almost delighted. Charms was a double class, so they were able to make their way down to lunch right after the bell rang. Devan wolfed down her food, along with Ron (who always wolfed down his food) and they were able to set off on their walk down to Care of Magical Creatures early. Ron sauntered slowly, and Devan found herself consciously slowing down to keep pace with him. She was so used to having to walk fast around her old school. If you didn't walk fast, you would get trampled.

Ron pretended to push and hold the large front door open for Devan, but she knew it was because of magic that it was able to open. She blushed and thanked him anyways, and scuttled through the opening. Devan noticed how Ron's hair shined like a metallic flame in the sun, and she felt her knees wobble.

_Well now this is just getting ridiculous._

Despite Ron's slow walk, they still reached the outside of Hagrid's hut before any of their classmates. Devan sat down on a massive tree stump and Ron flopped down beside her. Their shoulders touched, and Devan blushed slightly.

"I really like your make-up," Ron mumbled into his lap. Devan looked over and noticed that his cheeks were as red as strawberries. This made Devan smile, but it also made her forget to respond. "Ron scratched the back of his head awkwardly and mumbled, "Sorry…"

Devan flushed. "No I'm sorry. I was just distracted. Thank you." Ron's face lit up at Devan's comment, but he never said anything back. Devan looked down at her shoes nervously until she heard the footsteps of her fellow classmates trudging down the hill towards Hagrid's hut. Hagrid was walking behind them, carrying a large amount of dead ferrets tied to a piece of rope. This made Devan slightly queasy, but she suppressed her urge to gag because she didn't want to weird Ron out.

Devan and Ron stood up and moved to the group that had formed in front of Hagrid. He was standing in front of a wooden fence that was blocking a small clearing at the start of the Forbidden Forest. The ground was covered in scarlet, orange, and yellowing leaves, but there was still a lot of leaves left in the trees. It was beautiful. Hagrid left the rope of ferrets on the ground beside him and cleared his throat to speak.

"Hullo class! It's the start of a new year and I thought for an exciting first lesson I would bring back an old favorite. You'll probably remember Hippogriffs from back in your 3rd year. Well today I managed to get two hippogriffs for us to make friends with!" Hagrid beamed at the class and Devan was mildly confused. Back home, she hadn't studied hippogriffs until her fifth year. And even then, she only studied them in books. She had never actually seen one in person. This made her nervous, but mildly excited. Devan decided to sneak a peek and Ron, and she was pleasantly surprised to see that Ron was staring at her. He smiled.

"So since we have two hippogriffs, I decided that you will work in pairs. You'll each get a few minutes to try and make friends with the hippogriffs and then if you can do that, you'll get an opportunity to ride them. Does everyone remember what to do to tame a hippogriff?" Everyone nodded and a few people mumbled yes. Hagrid picked the rope of ferrets back up and asked, "So who wants to go first?"

Devan and Ron automatically gravitated together to be partners, but they watched as everyone else in the class went ahead of them. No one had managed to get close to the tougher of the two hippogriffs, which meant no one had gotten to fly yet. Devan really hoped that her and Ron were able to tame the hippogriffs. She thought the ride would be exhilarating.

Finally it was their turn. Devan was going to stand next to the tougher hippogriff (Her name was Roma) but Ron moved next to her first and Devan was stuck with Buckbeak the boy hippogriff. Devan watched as Ron bowed to Roma, and was still as he watched Roma bow as well. Now it was Devan's turn to bow to Buckbeak, who as he had with everyone else, bowed back almost instantly. Hagrid passed Ron and Devan a ferret and before she knew it she was petting the side of Buckbeak's face. He was so sweet and cradled his face into her hand.

Hagrid caught her by surprise as he wrapped his massive arm around her middle and lifted her up onto Buckbeak. She got her bearings and watched as Ron struggled to get up onto Roma. Roma was surprisingly patient and Ron wiggled his way up onto her back. Devan giggled.

"Oh ha ha," Ron teased. "Are you ready?"

"Yes!" Devan called back. Ron dug his feet into the side of Roma and Devan followed suit. The hippogriffs jogged for a few minutes before taking off into the sky. The wind in Devan's face felt amazing as they rose higher and higher into the air. Once they reached the height of the tallest tower of the castle they evened out. Roma and Buckbeak flew side by side and occasionally swooped past each other. Devan felt her heart pounding and she couldn't stop grinning. She looked down and noticed the Giant Squid splashing around in the lake. She laughed, and too soon the hippogriffs were lowering them back down to the hutch where Hagrid alone was standing.

They landed, and Ron hopped down off of Roma quick and jogged over to Devan to help her get down off of Buckbeak. His arm was surprisingly strong around her middle and Devan found herself grinning as he lifted her off of Buckbeak. She found her face inches away from his and his cheeks flushed crimson, but he smiled at her. Devan's heart felt like it was melting.

Hagrid coughed awkwardly. "Err, you guys were taking a while up there, so I dismissed the rest of the class. Ron and Devan started heading back up the hill towards the castle and Ron kept brushing his fingers against Devan's as they walked, but he never did hold them. Devan figured that it was just because he was shy, and she appreciated his gesture all the same. Ron's behavior in Care of Magical Creatures made Devan even more excited and even more nervous about tonight.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Devan was up in her dorm with Hermione getting ready. Harry and Hermione had decided in their afternoon class to invite more people to their 'little' beginning of year celebration and now all of the seventh year Gryffindors and a few of the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff seventh years as well. Devan had no idea what to wear.

"Just wear something cute but comfortable," Hermione said as she tied her hair up in a cute little knot. She let a few tendrils fall around her face and she had put on a little bit of makeup. Hermione wore a cute little white lace baby doll dress. Devan decided to wear a dress too. She put on a sleeve-less royal purple dress that stopped just above the knees. She added a chunky belt around her waist and through on a shawl to cover her shoulders. She slipped her feet into a pair of black ballet flats and she was ready to go.

Devan and Hermione walked down to an empty common room, as it was already quite late. They snuck out through the portrait hole and silently made their way down to what Hermione referred to as the Room of Requirement. The boys were already down there and a door appeared instantly as they approached the middle point between two statues.

Devan and Hermione made their way through the door and walked into a massive room with rather high ceilings. Facing the opposite wall was a huge shelf that was several feet high containing several bottles of alcohol. Ron stood behind the bar, smiling at Devan as she walked in. He was wearing a rather well fitted black shirt and a pair of dark jeans. Devan looked to the side and noticed that there were several doors along one wall. She wondered where they led, but decided not to ask. It was probably just bathrooms or something. There were several funky chairs placed randomly around the room, as well as a pool table in one corner and a poker table in the other. However the room was still completely empty, and it left a rather awkward silence as Harry fumbled with a dusty old record player.

"Harry, why don't you just ask the room for a better music player?" Hermione asked impatiently. She shuffled over to him and began hovering while Devan quietly asked Ron, "Ask the room?" Ron smiled. "This is the Room of Requirement. It appears as whatever the seeker needs it to be. Tonight, we needed it to be an epic party room and so that is what it has become. I guess we didn't think hard enough though, because Harry fucked up the music rather drastically." Ron guffawed.

"Shut up Ron," Harry muttered back. He had made the record player change to a brightly light, 80's style jukebox. It was playing some weird sounding wizard music which Devan could really only describe as pop music. She may have gotten her school letter at 11 years old, but she has loved muggle music for as long as she could remember. Devan chose not to say anything though so she could give this new music a chance. Maybe she would like it.

"Can I make you a drink?" Ron asked casually, even though he had a huge grin on his face. Hermione had returned to the bar. "Ooh Ron you should make her that Mango Hurricane drink that you made me last time," she turned to Devan, "It's really good!" Devan nodded. "Sure, that sounds awesome." She smiled at Hermione and settled herself on a barstool to watch Ron work his magic. This reminded Devan of her friend Jessie. Devan knew from personal experience that she was a really good bartender too. Devan noticed Ron's muscles tensing up as he shook rum and orange juice between a drinking glass and a metal tin. He poured it into two separate glasses and garnished it with fruit and a cute little umbrella. Hermione teased him for showing off but Devan thought it was amazing.

Ron passed Devan the drink and she took a sip. It was delicious and fruity, with just the tiniest hint of carbonation. Devan smiled at Ron and said, "It's delicious! Thank you." Ron's cheeks flamed but he managed to stutter a thank you while turning to look down at his shoes. Devan realized she was now sitting alone at the bar with him as Hermione and Harry had left to greet a rather large looking group of people at the door.

"Well it's almost show-time," Ron says. "I usually make everyone's first drink of the night and then let them fend for themselves. That way I get to enjoy myself too," He uncharacteristically winked at Devan. "Wanna stick around and watch the show?" He smiled at her. Devan just nodded in response as the first wave of people reached the bar.

Devan watched for about a half an hour and Ron flipped bottles and shaker tins over and around his head. Hermione had come back to watch and began to explain to Devan the reason Ron is as good as he is. "He started learning last year and picked it up really quickly. All his brothers before him have gone on to do really great things and he never really got to be anything. He just wanted to be good at something," Hermione stared at Devan intently. "Plus I think he is trying to show off for you."

"You're drunk," Devan stated while sticking her tongue out. She had finished her drink and even though she wasn't drunk, she was already feeling the alcohol.

"No I've only had the same amount as you," Hermione teased, "But we should have some more!" Hermione shouted out Ron's name and he came over so fast it was almost bizarre.

"What can I get you girls?" He asked with a dashing smile. Bartender Ron was nothing like the sweet and shy Ron Devan had already met. She found this really intriguing. "Make us some tasty shots, and some even tastier drinks," Hermione demanded. "Please?" Devan requested to make up for Hermione's rudeness.

"You're so sweet," Ron cooed. He moved really fast as he poured brightly coloured liquids into small glasses. He passed the two small and now full glasses to Devan and Hermione and promptly began working on their second set of drinks. Hermione shouted "Bottom's up!" and clinked glasses with Devan. Devan shot back the liquid quickly and was pleasantly surprised to see that it was super sweet, and didn't even really taste like alcohol at all. She did however notice that her belly had begun to get warm. She smiled at Ron as he passed her the next drink. He leaned in close and whispered near her ear. I'm almost done, then we can go do something more fun." Before Devan could reply, he was off fixing drinks for a group of Ravenclaw girls who were staring at him with doe eyed looks. _What the hell does he mean by more fun? _Devan wondered to herself. She was really nervous, but kind of excited at the same time.

A few minutes later Ron made his way over to Devan and hopped over the bar so he could sit next to her. He was holding a six pack of some weird pink bottled vodka coolers and a bottle of an unlabeled clear liquid. "Follow me!" He said as he made his way towards a ping pong table with a bunch of plastic cups on it. Devan knew what this was; It was beer pong. She smiled as she watched him pour the vodka coolers into all the cups and stash the bottle underneath the table. "C'mon me against you. I'll promise I'll go easy on you."

"Oh ha ha. Prepare to get creamed," Devan teased. "I hope you don't mind that I used coolers instead of beer," Ron said. "I had a feeling that you didn't like the taste of beer and I don't really like the taste of it either." Devan nodded in response. Beer was disgusting. They began to play and Ron teased her the entire time even though Devan beat him by a few cups. She still felt pretty drunk now though, and smiled as Ron walked over and put his arm around her waist. He was holding the bottle of clear liquid again.

"Let's go…somewhere else," he murmured into her ear. Devan nodded, and they made their way to one of the many doors within the room. Ron opened one door, and gestured for Devan to go through the door.

Devan smiled, and she made her way into another room. Only it wasn't a room. She had made her way into what looked like a small outdoor garden. There was a dark grey stone path, leading down to a large fountain that was shaped like a cherub. A little bizarre for Devan's taste, but she appreciated the beauty of the rose bushes that surrounded it.

Ron closed the door behind him and they slowly made their way down the path together. He wrapped his arm around her waist again and sat them down of the edge of the fountain. Ron offered her the bottle, but Devan shook her head. "I'm a lady. I don't drink out of the bottle," she teased. Ron pulled out his wand anyways, and conjured up two glasses that glimmered against the water flowing behind them.

"Ta-da," he murmured and started giggling. Devan started giggling too, because for some reason she found this hilarious right now. He presented her with a drink. Devan took the glass and sipped it a little. It was delicious.

Ron was looking at his feet again. Even inebriated, he was still a little shy. Devan thought it was cute, so she put her hand on his knee. She saw him blush and that made her smile. She was about to say something, until she was interrupted by a sound coming from one of the bushes. Ron looked up curiously, and he and Devan both stood up to see what was going on.

On the other side of the bushes, laying down in the dirt with their arms tangled around each other was Hermione and Ginny. They were giggling and kissing, but Ginny looked up after she heard Ron's glass drop from his hand.

"Oops," Ginny giggled.

_LET IT BE KNOWN THAT I WROTE THIS CHAPTER WHILE I WAS INTOXICATED. That is all. I love you Devan! 3_

_Also, this feels like a good time to explain that I am merely using representations of the landscapes and characters of Harry Potter, and am in no way following the original story line. As far as I am concerned, Voldemort didn't really exist and Harry's parents are still alive. This story isn't about him anyways. :P_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Ron's face sobered up almost instantly. He grabbed Devan's hand and began to pull her away before Hermione even had a chance to straighten up. "Sorry to bother you," Ron muttered behind them as they made their way back out the door and into the main room.

He didn't say anything, but continued to hold Devan's hand as he led her past several completely intoxicated seventh years, out of the Room of Requirement and down the moonlit hall towards another door. He held the door open for Devan and guided her through to an old, abandoned looking classroom. A lot of the desks were turned on their sides and covered in dust, but the large dark wooden teacher's desk at the front of the room stood out. Devan lifted herself onto the desk and sat with her feet dangling while Ron closed and locked the door behind him.

"Well I must say that I didn't see that one coming," Ron said, finally looking at Devan after fidgeting for so long.

"Well I think I get why Ginny didn't really like me at first now. I was right next to Hermione," Devan said. Ron smirked.

"Yeah I was wondering about that. Anyways she's my sister, and I love her no matter what, but wow…" Ron stopped again, and starting moving closer to Devan. She blushed a little.

"Anyways I don't want to talk about this anymore. I want to talk about you." Ron was only a few feet away from Devan now. He smiled at her.

"What's to tell? Came here for a change of scenery, and thought I was coming with my friend. But then she gets another opportunity to study dragons, as you know, and she leaves me alone here till Christmas."

"Well you're not alone," Ron says. "Harry and Hermione think you're cool, and well," He paused for a moment, "I like you."

Devan blushed again and looked down at her shoes. She felt Ron's strong hand on her chin and he lifted her head to look at him. He was inches away now. Devan noticed his cologne. It was the perfect combination of sweet and musky. He leaned in and whispered in her ear, "I think you're beautiful."

She kissed him. And for a while he kissed back. Maybe it was the alcohol taking over her senses, but Devan experienced a sensation that she could only explain as fireworks going off in her heart. It was like a whole new kind of magic. But unfortunately, after a little while he stopped and pulled away. Devan, while disappointed that they couldn't continue, was secretly a little glad that he stopped. She wanted him to like her, and that might not happen if she just gives it away right away.

"I want to do this right," Ron said. "I want you to know that I can be a great friend, and a great boyfriend to you if you'll let me. I'm willing to wait for you, whenever you want whatever you want. But I also want you to know that I respect you enough to not take advantage of you when we're inebriated."

Devan sighed. This was bitter-sweet. She was really looking forward to a night of throwing her inhibitions to the wind, but also knew that Ron was right. She'd much prefer an actual relationship with him. She nodded and smiled at him.

"Let me walk you back to the dorms," Ron said, helping Devan to her feet. "I promise to take you on a proper date in a few days." Devan smiled and kissed his cheek.

They walked back to the common room hand in hand. Ron helped Devan through the portrait hole, and gave her one final and extremely epic goodnight kiss before watching her walk up the stairs to the girl's dorms. Devan pulled off her dress, and flopped down into bed. Grinning from ear to ear, she fell asleep almost instantly. That night, she dreamt of Ron.

The next night, Devan found herself sitting on a couch in front of the fireplace in Professor Dumbledore's office. He agreed to let her use it to talk to Jessie after she cornered him in the Great Hall. The only weird thing is that he was currently sitting at his desk, and she wasn't sure if she could talk to him or not.

Before she could decide, Jessie's face popped up within the flames. "Devan! Hey!" She cried. "Where are you? I can't really see anything." She was talking extremely loudly.

"I'm in the headmaster's office and you need to lower your voice!" Devan muttered.

Professor Dumbledore smiled. "Alas! I have appeared to have gone deaf in my left ear and currently can't hear anything you are saying. You'll have to come over here if you want to talk to me," He returned to his paperwork. Devan smiled.

"Well that settles that," Jessie said, although she was speaking more quietly now.

"How are you?" Devan asked.

"I'm really good actually! Devan, I have met someone!" Devan could see that Jessie was beaming, even though the flames were distorting her face. This wouldn't be the first time Devan had her Jessie say this though.

Devan sighed, "Oh yeah," she teased. "Who is it?"

"His name is Charlie! He has flaming red hair, big arms, and a sassy attitude. I'll tell you all about it after the holidays!"

"Wait a minute! What do you mean after the holidays? I thought you said that you were going to be HERE for Christmas."

"I know. I know I said that. But Charlie invited me to his parent's house for Christmas. Apparently he has a huge family and this will be the first year in a while that they will actually all be home."

Devan frowned for a moment, but then it finally clued in. Charlie must be the older brother that Ron mentioned when they first met. She grinned and told Jessie, "Well I met a guy too, and I am pretty sure he is one of Charlie's younger brothers.

"Holy fucking shit," Jessie stated loudly. Dumbledore snorted, but didn't look up from his papers. "You met a dude?! That is amazing!"

"Yeah, his name is Ron. He also has red hair, amazing arms, and has been one of my only friends since I got here."

Jessie had a smirk on her face. "So are you guys…serious?"

"God no! Who do you think I am?" Devan giggled. "We've only known each other for a few days. Although there was something that I want to tell you about that happened last night but I think I will send you an OWL."

The conversation switched after that and Jessie told Devan all about the Dragons she was studying. Devan told Jessie about her classes, explaining that Care of Magical Creatures was her favourite, although she didn't say why.

Devan said goodnight to Jessie and walked over to Dumbledore's desk to thank him for letting her use the fireplace. He bid her goodnight, and she made her way back to the common room where Ron was sitting by the fire. There was a couple people left in the common room, but it looked like they were getting ready to leave. Devan made her way over to Ron and sat down next to him. He smiled."

"What were you up to tonight beautiful?" He asked. Devan blushed.

"Dumbledore was kind enough to lend me his fireplace so I could talk to my friend Jessie." Devan smiled and decided to tell Ron what they talked about. "I'm about 95% sure she is dating your brother Charlie."

Ron laughed. "What a small world," he said sweetly. "What did she say?"

"She said that she met a guy with flaming red hair and big arms. She also told me that she was going to be spending Christmas at what I am assuming is your parents' house because all the children are actually going to be there this year."

Ron laughed again. "That's definitely my brother Charlie." He smiled. "Well that's neat! I'm going to get to meet this friend of yours, and you can come with me this Christmas and hang out too!"

Devan must've looked hesitant, because Ron quickly amended, "Just as friends of course." But then he added, "Although there is three and a half months between now and Christmas. Who knows?"

He smiled and playfully nudged her shoulder. Devan nudged back and smiled at him. She wanted to kiss him again, but was distracted when he said, "It's kind of bittersweet though. I didn't find out till last night that everyone was coming to my parents. I thought they were going to Romania to see Charlie and that I was going to be able to stay here alone with you."

He said it so matter-of-factly and abruptly that she wasn't sure how to respond to that, although the thought made her happy. Luckily for her, Ron changed the subject.

"So I was wondering if you were still up for going on a date with me. I have something pretty spectacular planned." He grinned and looked at Devan. She smiled.

"Well how could I say no when you describe it as spectacular?" Devan teased. Ron's hand brushed her hair back behind her ear. This sent shivers down Devan's spine.

"Great, how about this Friday evening?" Ron was looking into her eyes.

"Sounds great," Devan responded with a smile.

They spent the rest of the night doing homework together, and chatting about various things. Devan learned that Ron learned his passion for bartending the muggle way, which was through YouTube. Plus he spent a couple summers working at The Leaky Cauldron and got lots of practice. Devan told him about all her favourite muggle music, and even played a few songs for him. At first he wasn't sure, but Devan could tell that he enjoyed the beat of a few songs at least.

Before they knew it, it was two A.M. Devan caught Ron yawning and said, "Maybe it's time for bed."

Ron looked down at his watch. "I suppose you're right," he grinned, "it's a damn shame though." He got up, and helped Devan to her feet.

"I had fun," she smiled and kissed him on the cheek. She met to pull away, but he met her gaze and gave her a quick kiss before sending her upstairs to bed. She didn't go to sleep right away though, and decided to stay up and write Jessie a quick letter.

_Jessie,_

_So anyways I didn't really want to say anything in Dumbledore's office, but I went to a party with Ron last night and he ended up kissing me in a classroom. Scandalous, right? I know. Anyways after that he told me that he 'wanted to do things right' and was 'going to take me on a proper date.' But maybe it was a little weird because we had literally just found his sister and best friend making out behind some bushes. He was acting weird for a little while, but he seems fine now. I haven't even seen Hermione and Ginny (his friend and sister) in the same room together since that night. It's a little weird, but it figures that there would be drama at this school too!_

_Anyways tonight Ron and I did some homework together. I showed him some music, including 4Ever and I think he even liked it! He kissed me goodnight just a few minutes ago, and now I am too wound up to sleep. I suppose I should try though, as it is after two in the morning._

_Just know that I miss you a lot and I wish you were here. Even though I am happy that you found someone, I was really hoping to hook you up with this guy here named Harry. He's Ron's best friend. How cool would that be!?_

_Anyways, mail be back soon_

_Love always,_

_Devan_

Devan left her letter on her nightstand, and fell quickly to sleep.

_Kind of a filler chapter, I know. But the first date will be in the next chapter and that will be a good one. I promise!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The three days leading up to Devan's first date with Ron, were slow and boring, but went by way too fast at the same time. Devan began to get used to her classes, and felt herself falling into an almost soothing routine. It also helped that she had almost literally all of her classes with Ron and of course she was sitting beside him in every single one.

This was great, because it made Devan able to become more comfortable with him. She found that her laughs were coming more naturally, and that she didn't find herself over analyzing the conversation instead of joining the moment. Devan also noticed, and not that she was complaining, but he complimented her an awful lot. Devan had never felt more beautiful than she had in her last three days with Ron.

They had also spent all their evenings together. For the past three nights they have sat together at dinner, and then done homework together. Harry, while working with them one night, made a joke that he wasn't even sure he had ever seen Ron do homework till now. Ron responded with a rather rude finger gesture, and had left Devan in a fit of giggles.

Devan had also gotten a response from Jessie.

_Devan,_

_Harry sounds great, but think about this. If things work out with Ron and Charlie then we are going to be SISTERS. Xoxo_

_Jessie_

_P.S.- keep me updated on the juicy gossip! I wanna be fully caught up for when I get there._

Oddly enough, she still hadn't heard any more about the Ginny and Hermione incident. As far as Devan could tell, Hermione was avoiding Ginny at all costs (which was relatively easy since they weren't in the same year) and Ginny was pretending as if nothing ever happened. Although Ginny had seemed to warm up to Devan a little more than the first time they met. Well, at the very least she wasn't glaring at Devan anymore.

Devan sat in one of the private bathrooms with the door propped open while she did her make-up. She had just finished showering and couldn't take the heat that the tiny room was holding in anymore. Shortly after she started though, Hermione appeared in the doorway.

"Sorry if things have been…weird the past couple of days," Hermione muttered after a few moments. "I know that we really just met but I feel like I should have put my problems aside and at least hung out with you more."

"Please, really, there is no need to apologize. If you have things that you need to take care of, then you can take care of them. We have all year to become better friends." Devan responded sweetly. She didn't really understand what the big deal was, but it must be a big deal to Hermione if she is acting this strangely.

"Still maybe I should explain what you saw…but I'm not really sure I understand it myself."

"Really, it's okay. I'm not holding anything against you. It's your own personal life. If you want to talk about it, you're always welcome to talk to me, but please don't feel the need to explain anything." Devan said.

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you," she whispered.

Hermione watched Devan put make-up on for a few moments. "So you're getting ready for your date with Ron?" Devan could see Hermione smiling in the mirror.

"Yeah," Devan sighed. "I'm kind of nervous."

"Don't be," Hermione answered. "Ron's great, and it's about time that he actually met a girl who was worthy of his affection."

Devan really wanted to know what that meant, but she knew better than to ask. The answer would probably bug her and she didn't want her first date to be ruined before it even began. Devan suspected that Hermione and Ron had been an item earlier on in life, but again she knew better than to ask.

"Well I suppose I'll let you get to it. If I'm still up when you get back we'll stay up and chat about it!" Hermione chirped.

Hermione left, but Devan was done already anyways. She packed up her make-up bag and made her way to her bed where she saw an Owl carrying a small note and a single red rose. She untied the items, and unfolded the paper.

_Dearest Devan,_

_A wonderful surprise is waiting for you in the courtyard. Please meet me there at your earliest convenience._

_Warm Regards,_

_Ron_

Devan giggled at the absurd-ness of the note, but made her way down the courtyard anyways. It was there that she found Ron standing in front of the fountain. He was wearing a maroon button down shirt, with a pair of black jeans and carrying a wicker basket and blanket over his arm.

"Why hello there," Ron said with a huge grin on his face.

"Hullo," Devan replied. "Are we going on a picnic?"

"Aweh," Ron teased. "What gave it away?"

"Let's just call it a hunch," Devan replied. "Can I carry something?"

"Absolutely not," Ron said. "I've got this, and you."

He smiled and grabbed Devan's hand with his free one. He led her through the courtyard and down the great lake where they began to walk along it.

"Where are we going anyways?" Devan asked after they had been walking for a while.

"My secret spot," Ron replied with a cheeky grin.

They walked for a little longer, and talked along the way. They spoke of their classes mostly, and before Devan knew it Ron was stopping. "Here it is," he said.

It took Devan a moment to realize what was so great about this one particular spot, but once she began to look she noticed that the green of the trees were slightly brighter In this one particular spot. The flowers bloomed bigger, and the water of the lake seemed to sparkle more.

Ron placed the basket down and spread out the blanket. He then walked over and stood closely behind Devan as she stared out into the water. He wrapped his arms around her, and she sighed. "Did you charm this area?" She asked finally after a moment of beautiful silence.

"I imagine that someone did," Ron said. "But it wasn't me. I found it this way."

They admired the water for another moment, but then moved to the blanket. Ron pulled out two pristine champagne glasses, and a bottle of sparkling white wine. He filled the glasses half way, and passed one to Devan who took it gratefully. She watched as he continued to unpack the rest of the basket which was packed with various and equally delicious finger foods.

"So how do you like Hogwarts so far?" Ron asked as he passed Devan a small plate and cocktail napkin.

"I can't lie. The experience has been surreal. I've only been here a few days and it feels like a month. The classes are amazing though, and I discover something new in the castle each day. But then I worry that I am moving too fast, and getting too comfortable here. I do plan to go back to Canada at the end of the school year." Devan sighed.

"But wouldn't that be the reason to move fast?" Ron asked. "If you have a limited time here, then you need to experience as much as possible! It's like a whole new world, and there is far too much to see in such a short time. You need to live your experiences as they happen and be damned of the consequences!"

"But what about you?" Devan asked.

Ron took a bite of a tiny spring roll, and chewed thoughtfully. After he swallowed, he finally answered. "What about me?"

"Ron, I don't think it's a secret that I like you. Probably more than I should after only knowing you for a few days." Devan shoved Ron playfully for grinning at her last comment and continued, "I'm just saying. I don't want to hurt you. And as wonderful as it's going to be to create a life here and live new experiences, I still have a life at home. I will need to go back eventually."

The thought made Devan said, and Ron must have seen it on her face because he put his arm around her and scooted in closer. "Don't worry about me," Ron said quietly. "I'm excited for the privilege to know you, in any context. I can be your friend, a punching bag, a shoulder to cry on, the best friend you have ever had or," Ron paused, "I can be your boyfriend. Even if it's only for as long as you're here. Just know that I would travel to the ends of the earth to be with you, and that most definitely includes visiting you in _Canada._" He emphasized the last word to imply that Canada was much farther away then she thought it was.

"But if that's not what you want," Ron started but Devan interrupted him by kissing him. She felt crazy for doing so, but she just wanted to live and experience for once in her life. Why couldn't she be the girl with the crazy stories from foreign lands and a boyfriend with flaming red hair who lives far away, but visits as often as possible? Why couldn't she be that girl?

After a few minutes, they finally pulled away from each other. The both smiled at each other for a few minutes until Ron commented, "That was amazing!"

Devan giggled. "I want to be your girlfriend Ron. As long as you'll have me."

Ron smiled again. Devan noticed that he had the tiniest, incredibly adorable dimple in his left cheek when he smiled widely. This made her smile again and sent them both into a fit of feverish giggles which ended in an incredibly graphic make-out session. Ron laid Devan down on the blanket and hovered over top of her while kissing her neck. Devan sighed, and hoped the moment would last forever.

As with any moment you want to last forever though, it was ended by the sound of approaching footsteps. Ron stopped kissing Devan and they held perfectly still. If they were lucky, it would be dark enough that the people passing by wouldn't really see them. But as they got closer, Ron and Devan began to hear an argument taking place between to women in hushed tones. Once they got close enough, Devan could begin to make out what they were saying.

"I don't care what I said, I'm not gay!" the first woman said. Devan thought her voice sounded familiar.

"Hermione, you can't keep just pretending that it didn't happen. I know you felt something that night. I felt it too. Something just felt…right. I think we're meant to be together." The woman who must be Ginny responded.

"I can pretend it didn't happen, because I regret every minute of it. What would my parents say Ginny? I can't have this looming over me when I go to live my life."

"This? You mean your homosexuality? Hermione, you're allowed to be gay! You're allowed to be with whoever you choose. Damn your parents and damn the haters. We live in much more liberal times. Your life isn't going to end because you dated a girl while you were in school."

"But what about after Ginny? We're not going to be in school forever. Eventually we will have to face the real world. The real world isn't as kind as the souls in these walls." Devan heard Hermione sigh.

"Hermione I want to be with you, but I can't keep doing this anymore. Either you're going to be with me or not, but you need to tell me so I don't keep wasting my time with someone who doesn't love me."

Hermione let out a sob, and Devan heard their footsteps fade away. Ron flipped over and laid beside Devan. The sky was clear, and the stars were extremely bright. They didn't say anything for a while, but then Ron mumbled, "I knew my sister was a lesbian."

Devan waited a moment before responding. She was trying to gauge how Ron was feeling, but his face remained stoic. "That's not a bad thing, Ron."

Ron sat up immediately. "No no no, there's nothing wrong with it. I hope you don't think any less of me. I am a friend of the LBGTQ community. It just makes me sad that Ginny won't confide in me."

Devan sat up as well, and grabbed Ron's hand. "She's probably still trying to figure things out for herself Ron. Don't take it personally. It sounds like she doesn't know how she's feeling.

"You're right, of course you're right." Ron smirked. "Gosh you're so smart."

Devan blushed and Ron kissed her again. They didn't speak anymore of Ginny or Hermione that night and by the time they started heading back to the castle the sun was already coming up. Devan secretly thanked god that it was Saturday. She loved her time with Ron, but she also loved her sleep. She couldn't function in class without sleep.

They had reached the foot of the girl's dormitory stairs, but Ron still held onto Devan's hand. "I wish I could come up there and snuggle you all day." He cooed.

"Oh Ron, I'd never get any sleep with you around," Devan teased. She kissed him quickly, and made her way up the stairs to her bed. She flopped down onto it, and fell asleep while recollecting the night's events.

_I'm gonna leave it there. Three chapters in two days? I'm on a roooooollll….woot woot. Hope you like it Devan, and prepare for a major time jump in the next chapter. A trip to Hogsmeade perhaps? Who knows. ;)_


End file.
